Is it wrong to try to pick up guns in a dungeon?
by Azhan
Summary: Two teens who study weapons from WW2 end up in another dimension, Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

MAY 13

2017

MONDAY

One day there were two teens who were best friends named Josh and Luke, they were collecting guns from WW2 and even making their own copy of those weapons, they even gave them names like Private Josh and Private Luke they study mechanics, Science, Survival, Engineering, crafting, Blacksmithing, etc. and even making their own weapons, they lived in a forest not too far from the city, With no parents they lived together and even calling each other "brother" but one day they were exploring through the forest and found a cave they went back to their cabin and took some supply's and some of their homemade copy of weapons from WW2, Josh took his homemade Thompson and a Colt 1911 witch his grandfather used back in WW2 and Luke took his homemade grease gun and a Revolver witch his grandfather used in WW2

They went back and explored the cave and found weird carvings and letters and a small weird looking stone Josh picked it up and they were surrounded by light, they were somehow teleported in another cave but this cave was massive there were many ways to go through but they couldn't pick one but then they heard a boy's scream they followed it while being armed, they saw a boy running for his life then they noticed there was a giant creature chasing him, the Giant creature saw the two and the two ran with the boy "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Josh shouted "I DONT KNOW JUST RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK!" Luke shouted back, they ran and found cover, both of them hid but they saw the kid run away further from them but when Josh was about to call him the creature ran past them

The beast was gone and so was the boy they both sighed in relief, "Where the hell are we?" said Josh while breathing heavily "I don't know but we need to find a way out and tell the police" replied Luke "I don't think they'll believe us" Josh replied while taking a drink from his water canteen "Well we gotta try" Luke replied while looking out for another of those creatures, both of them checked their weapons and loaded them "You sure these weapons can work?" Luke said while pulling the leaver from his grease gun "Well let's see first" both of them wandered through the forest and found a green creature "The hell is that thing?" asked Josh, Luke replied with a shrug they took 3 steps closer to the creature but the creature heard they're footsteps and charged at them both of them shot their weapons until the creature fell down and disappeared

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Josh "From my knowledge of reading fantasies that is a goblin" replied Luke, then they saw a small piece of a some like crystal, Josh picked it up and said "Is this thing...real?" both of them inspected the crystal and decided to keep it, they wandered again through the cave and found the same boy running away only to be covered in red.

both of them chased the boy but as soon as they were about to get closer they were shocked when they exited the cave and found a place where there were humans and non humans alike, then they found themselves in a small town they wandered through the town and found an alleyway, both of them sat down and drank all of their water and took a small snack

"Were gonna run out of supply's soon" Said Josh while looking depressed "And it's going to be midnight" Luke said while looking at the sky "I think were not home anymore, The Medieval look and this weird language, where the hell are we?" both them began to lose hope but then an old man came asking them for food ("Please spare some food...my grandchildren are hungry") Both of them didn't understand what he said but Josh judged his looks and whispered "Maybe he wants food?" to Luke, Both of them nodded and gave him their last piece of biscuits, The old man thanked them and walked away to his grandchildren then they knew they were out of food both of them planned to get some more but what shop could be open at this hour? both of them stumbled upon a bar and went inside it

They saw all kinds of people drinking and laughing, they walked took a seat and a maid waitress came and said ("Can I take your order?") without understanding a thing they just waved and the maid went to another group , then they spotted the kid from before "Isn't that the kid from before?" Josh said while pointing at him "I think it is" Luke replied, Then another group came and ordered drinks and food that looked like an all you can eat restaurant they cheered while chatting but then they heard a wolf bragging about something that made the kid ran away, both of them nodded and made their way to the Wolf bragging guy

"Hey!" Josh Alarmed the Wolf guy then he said "You said something that made that kid run away, what were you talking about?" The Wolf guy didn't understand a thing what Josh said and he said ("Are you making fun of me? Well big words coming from a little boy ") then an Elf girl stood up and said to the Wolf guy ("That's enough Bete, I apologize for our members stupidity") the two didn't understand a word she was saying, "Stand down and we won't hurt you" Josh told both of them, ("Is that a threat?") The Wolf guy said while making a fighting stance, both of them pointed they're weapons at him and the Wolf guy laughed and said ("What are you gonna do with those toys?") he burst out in laughter while the others laughed too, "Josh I don't think they know what a gun is" Luke whispered to Josh and Josh replied "Well let's go there's no need to waste our ammo on these jerks"

Both of them went out the tavern and went back at the same alleyway, they sat down and tried to figure out their situation, after long hours of thinking they fell asleep, the next day they woke up and found the town lively they wandered again and again and again, then they saw a huge roman themed stadium "Since when medieval times had roman cultures?" Josh said while checking out the stadium, Luke shrugged and said "Well at least they got pretty girls" Josh smacked Luke in the face and both of them wandered through the area and found the boy with white hair with a girl with twin ponytails eating some crepe they approached them and greeted with a hello, both of them didn't understand anything and stared at them for a while…

After an awkward moment silence the boy with white hair finally broke the silence and asked ("Um, who are you?") unlikely Luke suddenly spoke ("I am Luke and this is Josh"), Josh surprised that Luke can speak their language and said "Since when did you speak their language?" Luke replied "They speak Japanese" Josh replied with an annoyed tone "You mean all this time you can speak their language and we could've beat the crap out of that God danm wolf?" Luke replied with a positive nod, "OH COME ON" Josh shouted while raising both of his hands for a split second, the two saw them arguing and the white hair boy again spoke ( "Are we troubling you?") Luke replied with a no while Josh was complaining in the background, ("Where are we?") Luke asked and the boy replied that you are at "Monsterphilla" Luke confused and waved goodbye and took Josh and sat on a bench not too far

A moment later after a long time of thinking Josh finally said something"I can't believe this! Were stuck in a place with no God damn clue about what's happening!" Josh complained "Well, could be worse" Luke replied, Then a giant ape started to roam around the city chasing something, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING" Josh shouted "I dunno lets check it out" Josh nodded and followed Luke.

To be continued

(A\N: This is my first crossover of Danmachi or Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon? Well leave a review and follow if you want :D See you later!

Next Chapter: New adventurers


	2. New adventurers

Both Josh and Luke investigated the creature that waltz through the village and saw it chasing the same white haired boy "OH GOD WHAT IS IT WITH MONSTERS AND THAT KID?!" Josh shouted and Luke replied "beats me" and both of them finally reached a place with a perfect range between them and the giant ape, "He's searching for something" Josh told Luke and Luke crouched and moved "Where the hell are you going?" Josh whispered and Luke replied "We'll split up and regroup at the arena" and Josh whispered loudly "No way! If we do that one of us is going to get killed!" and Luke replied "Well we'll give suppressing fire each time once it chases one of us" and he hid behind cover not too far from Josh and Luke counted with his fingers 3...2...1 and Josh nodded and shouted "SUPPRESSING FIRE" and both of them opened fire at the ape

Monsterphilla arena

Sounds of tiny explosions went off witch no one ever heard in their very lives and everyone started murmuring

("What are those sounds? Is there a party over there?") ("Are they celebrating something about their goddess?")

A thousand questions slipped out of everyone's mouths,

Investigators started coming but a group of highly skilled adventurers started to join the investigators

Josh and Luke POV

"LOADING" Josh shouted and Luke open fired at the giant ape's blind spot, The giant ape turned around and chased Luke and Josh shouted "CLEAR!" and Luke shouted back "LOADING" and Josh open fired but the ape hesitated to chase Luke and Luke shouted "WE'LL REGROUP AT THE ARENA" but Josh refused and shouted back "RUN INTO NARROW PLACES IT'S BIG AND IT CAN'T FIT" and Luke shouted back "YOU DON'T SAY" and Luke ran into tiny places one after the other but eventually reached a dead end and Josh saw Luke and Josh opened fire at the ape's face but it gave Josh no attention and was about to squash Luke but luckily he dodged and Josh came down and shot the ape on the left side and the ape lost its patience and chased Josh but soon after that the white haired boy jumped out and attacked the beast and Josh ran at full speed to Luke and said "C'mon brotha! We need to get out of here!" as he pulled his right arm and ran away but Luke stopped and said "We can't leave that kid alone!" and Josh replied "If we go there we'll get killed!" but Luke replied "If we leave that kid he'll get killed! C'mon!" and Luke went back and Josh groaned and followed but as soon as they reached the area they saw a lot of people gathering in a circle cheering for someone, "Is the giant ape dead?" Said Luke and Josh replied "I think so but who killed it?" and Luke began to squeeze his way through as well as Josh and both of them saw the white haired boy and the little big breast girl, Josh surprised and said "Well done boy! What's your name?" while crouching in front of him and Luke translated ("He wants to know your name") and the white haired boy replied ("Bell") but as soon as he said that the girl that was behind him fainted in his arms and the boy burst into tears and shouted ("KAMIN-SAMA!")

An hour later she was transported to the tavern that turned out to be an inn and laid her on a bed to rest and luckily Bell treated Josh and Luke to eat and Bell taught Luke how to get money, while eating Josh asked Luke "So did he tell you how to get money?" And Luke replied "Yeah, First you go in the dungeon and kill some monsters then get the crystals from the monsters you killed and then get the heck out of there and go to this bank and trade it with the crystals, boom" and Josh replied "Do we need to have an ATM card?" and Luke replied "It's the medieval ages there are no such things as ATM cards!" and Josh laughed and said "I'm joking man I'm joking" and Luke groaned and began to drink his tea but as soon as that Bell came and sat with them with his girl and Josh joked "Hey boy that's nice girl you got there" and Bell replied ("Sorry, I don't understand anything that you say") and Luke began to chuckle and asked ("Who is that girl?") and Bell replied ("She's my goddess!") and Luke spat out his drink and whispered to Josh "He thinks she's a goddess" and both of them started laughing but as soon as Josh saw Bell's face he whispered to Luke "Dude I think he's serious" and Luke replied "Yeah I think he is" ("Ahem, My apologize but really who is she?") and Bell replied ("I'm telling you the truth she is my goddess.. Don't you have one") and Luke replied ("No, No, No I'm Muslim and he's Christian we don't believe in goddesses or demi gods or such thing") and Bell asked ("Muslim, Christian? What's that?") and Luke replied ("Well I'm Muslim and I believe in one God and he's Christian and he believes in three gods father, son and Holy ghost but my religion is my religion and your religion is your religion I don't judge") and Bell asked again ("What's with your weapons they're not even sharp or are those magic items?") and Luke replied ("That is uh… a secret") Bell nodded and went home with his goddess and Josh asked "So, Where we going next?" and Luke replied "To this bank thing and trade these crystals for money" and Josh asked another question "We don't have a place to sleep right? Couldn't we sleep at that kid's place?" And Luke went to conclusion "You know what, your actually right" and they both stared at each other for 3 seconds and ran out the door luckily Bell paid for their food and drinks and they ran out chasing Bell,

They spotted Bell and shouted his name and when they were up close to them Luke asked ("Bell, We don't have a place to sleep at night so we were thinking that we will stay at your place…can we?") and Bell replied ("Umm sorry we don't have any rooms for guest, sorry") and Luke replied ("Don't worry we'll just sleep on the floor") Bell allowed them to sleep at their place for the night but when they nearly reached their destination Hestia asked Bell ("Bell-kun are you sure you can trust these two?") Bell nodded and replied ("Well goddess it's just for one night") Hestia nodded and they finally reached their place and Josh was surprised to see the place and he said "Well, A Church…Hallelujah" and both of them entered and saw the place in ruin and Luke told Bell that they were going to sleep on the benches and Bell nodded, Both of them Laid down and stared at the ceiling and Luke asked Josh "Hey you think we can find our way home?" and Josh replied "I think we have a 50 percent chance" and Luke replied "I'll take that chance, plus it's not like anyone's waiting for us at home" Josh agreed and went to sleep and so did Luke

Tomorrow 

Both of them woke up early and thanked Bell and went out with Bell who was showing the way to the bank and they finally reached their destination, Josh and Luke waved goodbye at Bell and so did he and went separate ways, and Josh asked Luke "Hey, how many Grease gun magazines do you have?" and Luke replied "I got 4 more mags I used three when fighting that giant ape thing, how about you how many does your Thompson have?" and Josh replied "I got 3 more, Well the Grease gun is a replacement for the Thompson" both of them nodded and went to a counter and Luke gave 2 small crystals and the woman gave them 200 coins and Luke thanked the woman and walked over to Josh and said "Alright we got the money and I think we need more" Josh replied "How much?" and Luke replied again "As many we can get but conserve ammo" Josh agreed and both of them went off to the dungeon

Dungeon Level 5

Josh and Luke wandered and wandered through the dungeon and finally found some monsters to kill Josh aimed his Thompson and opened fire and the monsters disappeared and Josh went up to pick the crystals up and asked Luke "Shouldn't we just call these crystals "magic stones"?" And Luke replied "Magic stone it is" but suddenly Josh saw a group of monsters approaching Luke from behind and shouted "Luke watch out!" Luke turned around and aimed his Grease gun and opened fire but the clip in his magazine ran out and Luke switched to his secondary weapon and shot those monsters at close range, soon after a long time of killing they finally exited the dungeon and got two small sacks full of magic stones and 3 item drops,

They went to the bank and traded the magic stones and the items and successfully earned 12,000 coins they went out and found Bell with a half elf girl and ran up to him and Josh told Luke "Hey Is that kid cheating on his girl?" Luke inspected the scene and said "I think so, C'mon" and both of them made their way to Bell and asked ("Hey Bell, Is that your new girlfriend?") Bell and Eina blushed red and replied ("No, No you've got it all wrong, Eina is my dungeon hunting advisor") replied Bell while he's stammering and Eina asked ("Bell-kun who are these two?") and Bell replied ("This Is Josh he is a Christian and this Luke he is a Muslim") and Eina asked again ("Christian, Muslim? What are those?) and Bell replied ("Well it's hard to explain but they will explain") Luke interrupted (" (Laughing) Bell, don't just call out our religions like that, call us Private Luke and Private Josh") Bell nodded and said ("I mean this is Private Luke and Private Josh") and Eina greeted the two (" Hello, my name is Eina nice to meet you Private Josh and Private Luke") and suddenly Josh interrupted "Please just call us Josh and Luke" Eina was confused and asked ("What language are you speaking?") and Josh groaned and Luke patted him on the back and said "I'll teach you Japanese" and Josh thanked him "Thanks man", meanwhile Luke told them that they would meet up at his place and Bell agreed

Later on the two self-proclaimed soldiers entered the Inn and sat down and while they were at it Luke taught Josh a little of Japanese and suddenly the same cat eared waitress came and asked ("Can I take your order-Nya?") and Luke asked for water and vegetables and Josh asked for water but with their so-called "Today's special" and they waited and waited and soon another waiter came, an elf girl with short blonde hair came with their order on a tray, Luke took a glance at her face and stared at her for merely 5 seconds as she walks away and Josh asked "Hey, aren't you suppose to lower your gaze or something?" and Luke replied "Don't bother me I didn't blink yet" and Josh looked at him and said "Right, Just one look" and after that Luke decided to eat but once he saw his vegetables he saw them half eaten and looked at Josh eating half of his vegetables and his today's special order, Luke sighed and ate his vegetables

They finished their lunch and paid for their food, they have 8,678 coins left but Luke was informed that they were called Valis instead of coins, but when they were about to exit the Inn Luke asked a grey haired waitress for the blond elf's name but she refused and said her goodbyes and told them to come back soon

As they were making their way to Bell's place they saw an abandoned mine and a furnace and all sorts of things perfect for a blacksmith, Both of them decided to explore the mine and they were shocked that they found all the materials they need for gunpowder, They exited the mine and decided to craft more magazines for their guns

time has passed it soon turned dark and they only managed to make 2 magazines full of bullets for the grease gun but only 1 for the Thompson, they went off to Bell's place and decided to stay there but they knew one thing, they noticed it was midnight and the way to Bell's place was extremely dark, they lit up a torch thanks for the furnace that was still lit and took steps forward into the darkness but as soon as they were walking they found themselves back in town, It was dark and only crystal's lit the streets and the two self-proclaimed soldiers wandered through the town but suddenly three men came out from the dark alleyways and looked straight into their eyes the first one said ("Why are you kids outside? It's a little late don't ya think?") the three men started to circle the two boys and the second one spoke ("There's full of dangerous people out here in the dark…like us, and oh (Chuckling) you have heard of the thieves of Hades?") and the third one spoke while sheathing his dagger ("And some live to tell the story but some…don't") the three of them chuckled and started to interrogate them to drop all of their Valis and leave but Josh refused, ("No") he spoke in Japanese and Luke was impressed and the three chuckled and began to charge at them and Luke quickly took out his grease gun and shot the first one with 3 bullets and Josh pulled out his Colt M1911, switched off the safe mode and shot two of them

Lights began to flicker and sounds of people murmuring and soon the doors began to open and children started to look through the windows, Josh and Luke ran towards the dark alleyways as fast as possible dodging the lights and finally reached a safe place to hide and rest for the night, "Dude we just killed 3 people" Luke panicked and Josh took heavy breaths and wiped his face and said "Okay we only did it for self-defense right?" Luke nodded and Josh continued "Well it's not our fault they tried to kill us first!" and Luke replied "Yeah but we killed people!" and Josh took a quick peek and he saw guards making their way through the city to only find 3 men killed with tiny holes in them and Luke asked "It's not our fault if they don't find out right?" and Josh replied "Yeah…Just like in Hitman"

Next chapter: Swords N' guns


	3. Swords N' Guns

Both of them waited till the sun rose and saw the town lively as it could ever be, Both of them made their way to Bell's place but when they reached their destination they saw the place empty and decided to buy new items to conserve their ammo

They stopped at a small shop that sells clothing, armor and items, they bought 2 black robes but the costs were so expensive they didn't know why, they only have 500 Valis left to spare and both of them decided to adventure in the dungeon

Both of them reached the dungeons but when they got in they never even killed one monster because of keeping their weapon's a secret instead other adventurers killed the monsters , soon they reached the same level as Bell was in, they met up with Bell and Josh said ("Bell over here!") Bell faced them and said ("Josh? Luke? What are you doing here?") Luke explained ("Well, first we bought these new robes and we kind of lost well a lot of money") Bell understood their excuse and both of them decided to follow Bell and Josh asked Luke to translate "Hey Luke, translate this to Bell for me?" and Luke replied "Yeah sure" and Josh said "Tell Bell that he has some fine lookin' armor on him" and Luke translated ("Bell, He says that armor looks good on you") Bell laughed a little and replied ("Thank you") and after seconds Josh just noticed the girl next to him and asked ("Bell who is this?") and the girl replied ("I'm Bell-Sama's supporter!") and Luke whispered back to Josh "She said Supporter" and Josh nodded was still wondering why she is carrying a bag that only looked like a man with super strength can carry , both of them kept accompanying Bell but eventually they never even got to kill even one monster and decided to go home

They reached their mine and set up camp and went to mine more items to refill their magazines, and when the sun was about to set the finally finished refilling all their magazines but they had one problem, they're stomachs were growling and found no way to get food and Luke suggested that they go back to the dungeon and kill only 5 monsters and Josh agreed and as soon as they were walking down the streets they saw Bell running and both of them chased after Bell and asked him, ("Bell what's wrong") Josh asked and Bell replied ("I lost my knife!") and both of them understood the situation and helped Bell search for the black knife and while Bell was running he ran into a girl and he noticed that she was the supporter named Lilli and two waiters from the Inn came to the scene, ("Ryu-san, Syr-san too!") said Bell while noticing the two, Josh asked ("Bell are you okay?") Bell replied ("I'm alright") Josh and Luke helped Bell stand and Luke whispered ("Bell witch one is Syr and witch one is Ryu?") and Bell replied ("This is Ryu-san and she is Syr-San, H-hey! Did either of you see a knife that's all black from top to bottom? The knife is all black-") Ryu and Syr looked at each other and Ryu held the black knife in front Bell ("My knife…") and he jumped and held Ryu's hand and thanked her ("Thank you! Thank you so much!") Syr was shocked and had her mouth opened wide and Ryu looked away and shyly suggested Bell to stop ("Cranel-san…um…please…you should be doing this with Syr, not me") and Syr exclaimed ("Ryu, what are you saying?")

Josh and Luke just stared at Bell and Josh asked Syr ("Umm excuse me but uh me and my friend here are a little low on money soo") and Luke interrupted "Josh, please don't say what I think you're gonna say" and Josh finished his sentence ("We want a job"), and Luke whispered in anger "GODDAMN IT JOSH, why did I ever teach you Japanese!?" and Syr replied ("Well you could ask Mama Mia about that") and Luke was confused and asked "Mama-who what now?"

Inside the Inn

Mama Mia stared at both of them and said ("I'll let both of you work here, but first!") Mama Mia went to the back and took some extra green maid outfits, and she continued ("You have to wear these if you want to work here") Josh accepted the condition but Luke just stared at it and Mama Mia said ("Well if you don't want to work here-") Luke interrupted her ("Fine, fine I'll do it") 

Both of them went to the changing room and had a little chat while putting on their new outfits, "So, do we need to wear panties and bras after this?" Luke asked and Josh replied "I think not but hey, at least they gave us knee socks" after Luke heard that he sarcastically said "Really?! That's you're only concern about this?! Look at you just look at you! You blend in so perfectly! Everyone will think you're a girl, and you'll probably get your ass touched by some other guys" and Josh chuckled and replied "Well look at you, you don't even look like girl with that facial hair on, you should really shave" and Luke replied "I'll never shave but put a hijab and a niqab on me then boom, I look like my mom"

Both of them exited and everyone who worked in the inn chuckled and stared at the two, Mama Mia said ("Well you'll fit in perfectly, but you on the other hand...you'll wash the dishes") and Luke replied to Josh "Well, at least I'll keep my dignity" and he patted Josh on the back and said "Good luck" as he walks into the kitchen,

Josh looked at the girls around him and said "What's goin' on ladies?" Mama Mia chuckled and said ("You'll work as a waitress") and Josh replied ("That's fine with me"), all of them chuckled and Mama Mia patted his shoulder and said ("You have guts, I like that") Josh thanked her and went do his job

Meanwhile the inn closed and Josh picked up the dirty plates while Luke was doing the dishes, Josh started sweeping the floor with a broom and sang

"-In May of 1941 the war had just begun, the Germans had the biggest ship that had the biggest guns! The Bismarck was the fastest ship that ever sailed the sea! On her decks were guns as big as steers and shells as big as trees; out of the cold and foggy night came the British ship the Hood and every British seaman, he knew and understood! They had to sink the Bismarck the terror of the sea, stop those guns as big as steers and those shells as big as trees!"

And while Josh was singing Luke joined too

"-(Both) we'll find that German battleship that's making such a fuss, we gotta sink the Bismarck cus' the world depends on us. (Luke) It hit the decks are running boys and spin those guns around! (Both) But when we find the Bismarck we gotta cut her down!-"

All of the staff were staring at Josh and Luke wondering what language are they speaking, Syr suggested to Mama Mia that we should ask about their song and Mama Mia replied ("Let them finish first") while looking at Josh sweeping the floors

"-(Josh) The Hood found the Bismarck and on that fatal day, (Luke) The Bismarck started firing' fifteen miles away! (Josh) "We gotta sink the Bismarck" was the battle sound! But when the smoke had cleared away the mighty Hood went down, for six long days and weary nights they tried to find her trail, (Luke) Churchill told the people "put every ship a-sail!" cus' somewhere on that ocean I know she's gotta be! We gotta sink the Bismarck to the bottom of the sea!"

"-(Both) we'll find that German Battleship that's making such a fuss, we gotta sink the Bismarck cus' the world depends on us! (Luke) It hit the deck are running' boys and spin those guns around! (Both) But when we find the Bismarck we gotta put her down-"

"-(Josh) The fog was gone the seventh day and they saw the morning sun, (Luke) 10 hours away from homeland the Bismarck made it's run! The Admiral of the British fleet said "turn those bows around!" We found that German battleship and we're gonna cut her down!-"

"-(Josh) The British guns were aimed and the shells were coming fast, (Luke) the first shell hit the Bismarck they knew she couldn't last! That mighty German battleship is just a memory! (Josh) "Sink the Bismarck" was the battle cry that shook the seven seas!-"

"-(Both) we found that German battleship that's making such a fuss, we had to sink Bismarck cus' the world depends on us, (Luke) we hit the decks are running and we spun those guns around yeah! (Both) we found that mighty Bismarck and then we put her down"

"-(Both) we found that German battleship that's making such a fuss, we had to sink the Bismarck cus' the world depends on us! (Luke) We hit the deck are running and we spun those guns around! (Both) we found that mighty Bismarck and then we put her down!-"

Both of them finished their work and their song at the same time, Mama Mia asked about their song and Josh replied ("I forgot") Mama Mia laughed and patted his shoulder and walked away

Meanwhile after they finished their work both of them went back to their camp, they had to wake up early for tomorrow but they couldn't sleep so both of them decided to make new weapons, Josh wanted to craft a Mosin Nagant and Luke wanted to make a better version of his M3 Grease gun to a M3A1 Grease gun but they lack the materials they needed and to craft such weapons takes nearly 2 months

But suddenly the stone that transported them into this world started glowing in Josh's pocket, "Hey Josh, why's your pocket glowing?" Luke asked and Josh replied while taking the stone out "It's this little stone, I don't know what to do" Josh held it in his palms and touched the stone with his finger and the stone started glowing green

And the stone suddenly disappeared, light illuminated from Josh and Luke's palm, both of them freaked out but Josh had positive thoughts and held his right arm in front of him and opened his palm, Green lights appeared out of his palms showing a weird language and lines that look like stats but the numbers were in English

Luke asked "Did you just…made lights from out of your hand?" Josh replied "Yes?" Unknowingly the light disappeared and the marking of an eagle appeared on Josh's palm and a marking of a Tiger on Luke's palm

Luke panicked and asked Josh" Dude! You know I'm not allowed to have tattoos!" and Josh replied "These are not Tattoos, believe me I can tell" Luke sighed in relief and asked "Well what are these?" Josh replied "We should ask the girls about this and maybe I could hook you on a date with that elf girl" and Luke replied with a serious face "Dude, you know I can't have dates plus I'm only 17 years old! Well we both are" and Josh replied "Well if you turn 18 I'll hook your marriage" Luke laughed but his laughter slowly fades away and said "Wait your serious?" Josh shrugged and went inside the mines to search for materials but both of them wondered why did they abandon this mine?

Minutes turn to hours and hours turned to days and days turned into months and finally they finished their upgrades, the markings on their hands lit up again only to show that one sentence started to glow brightly and the numbers that were beside them started to change from Lv. 0 to Lv. 2, Josh finished his rifle and so did Luke with his M3A1 Grease gun

Both of them hid they're weapons and set off to town, they reached the Inn but Mama Mia stared at them with an expression that made them shook in fear, ("Where were you!?") Mama Mia shouted and Luke replied with a trembling voice ("I'm sorry we had problems back at our place") But Mama Mia spoke with a suspicious voice ("What kind of problems?") Luke stood still in silent and Josh interrupted ("Family, we had problems with our family") Mama Mia sighed and nodded and both of them rushed to do their work,

After a long day full of hard work the Inn had to close early and luckily the money they earned was just about enough for both of them to buy new supplies, they stumbled upon a market selling cheap weapons, Luke saw his weapon of choice a dagger and Josh chose a sword that was not too long or too short it was the perfect size for him

They set off to the dungeon and got good kills with they're new melee weapons but when they were walking they were suddenly ambushed by a huge pack of giant ants swarming at them, Josh and Luke sheathed their swords and pulled out their main weapons

Josh cleared out a whole group of them with his Thompson and Luke finished off another group with his M3A1 Grease gun, the sounds of their guns reloading and the sounds of gun firing, bullet cases dropping and sound of skin being ripped apart from the bullets, the whole ant ambush were wiped out and luckily they earned enough magic stones to buy new armor and materials, and after a long time finding their way out they finally exit the dungeon and went back home but what adventure awaits them on the next chapter?

Next chapter: warriors of steel


	4. Warriors of Steel

Warriors Of Steel

After the events of what happened yesterday both of them went to work at the Inn and they noticed that they forgot to tell them about the markings on their palms and so Josh asked some of the workers but all of them were clueless about the markings and they even asked Mama Mia but even she didn't know!

After work they set out to a market to buy some armor, they were told that the black robes had a special effect of magic resistance but the needed armor that can protect them from offensive attacks and good defensive stats but all of the armor they saw were heavy and light none of them suited them but some pieces of armor like Leather gauntlets, poleyns and body armor

They bought Leather gauntlets, Iron Poleyns and light body armor; both of them went back to their camp and explored the mine a little deeper with their firearms but as soon as they were wandering deeper they found skeletons and clothes from the late 1930's up to the 1950's, they found an old American uniform and a helmet from the second world war but no weapons were in sight, Josh took the uniform from the ground and as soon as they were going a little deeper they found an old M1928 Thompson (Tommy Gun) with 4 drum magazines, Josh picked the weapon up and the Magazines too and they wondered "Who killed these guys?"

And suddenly growling's could be heard from every direction, both of them kept their eyes peeled for any sudden movements and to fire at will and suddenly a wave of giant killer ants charged towards them,

They opened fire until the last magazine was empty but there was something unexpected, the last killer ant didn't die it took some damage but in fact its whole body was still intact! Its skin that were torn apart reattached! Josh and Luke wanted to run away but they were so shaken they couldn't even move but Josh had a backup weapon, He took out his Mosin Nagant rifle and shot the Killer ant from its head and it pierced through its back and the killer ant disappeared

They ran back out and sat down, taking heavy breaths and Luke asked "What heck was that thing?!" and Josh replied "It's one of those dungeon monster things…" but Luke asked again "But this one was different! It regenerated! Ants don't regenerate!" Josh replied again "We let our guard down, and we won't do it again" both of them stood up and refilled they're magazines and went back to the Inn and when they entered the Inn it was lively! But as soon as they were smiling their smiles turned upside down when they saw Mama Mia with her hands crossed staring at them with a deathly look

Shivers came down their spine and Josh nervously said ("G-Good Morning!") and Luke whispered while staring at him "Josh…you just did a big No, No" as Mama Mia pinched their ears and dragged them into the kitchen while the others laughed at them, even the Co-Workers!

They were dragged to the kitchen and Mama Mia released their ears and interrogated them with her arms crossed ("Where were you this time….?") and Luke answered ("W-We were in the dungeon...") and Mama Mia replied with a disappointed voice ("How many times do I have to tell you? No dungeons during work time!") Both of them nodded and went back to work

After that time passed and the Inn closed and Josh and Luke took off their uniforms and wore their normal clothes but as soon as they were about to exit the door they were stopped by Mama Mia ("Hey, where do you think you're going?") Fear stroke through their hearts and both of them turned around and looked at Mama Mia with fright and Josh replied ("Were going Home! It's already night time r-right?") And she replied ("No, from now on you are staying here like the rest of us!") she chuckled a bit and continued ("I've already picked your rooms!") but Luke replied ("then can we at least bring our luggage")

Mama Mia nodded but if they were tricking her they would sure face a punishment

They went back to their camp and packed their bags and ammunition and extinguished the campfire, As soon as they nearly reached the Inn the markings on their palm started to glow brighter every step they took Luke looked at Josh but Josh shrugged

They entered the Inn with their bags while Mama Mia stared at them and asked ("Why were you so late?") both of them shivered in fear and Josh replied ("C-Clothes?") Mama Mia sighed and took them to their rooms and left them alone but she warned them ("Wake up early or?") she cracks her fist and both of them replied ("Y-Yes! Mama Mia!") As she closed the door and walked away

Josh landed on his bed and so did Luke, leaving their luggage packed and they fell asleep, they dreamt of a two blank individuals, one was fighting with great agility, speed and jumping (or gliding) while the other one fought with super strength and speed

The sun came up and Mama Mia saw the boys were already up and started sweeping the floors and so, she asked ("Would you two help buy some meat and vegetables?") both of them nodded, she gave them the money and they went to the market and saw the items that they needed

Josh bought the meat and Luke bought the Vegetables and the both went back to the Inn, they reached the Inn in time and left the meat and vegetables in the kitchen and went upstairs to change into their green maid outfits

Later on they started working and while Josh was taking orders he saw Bell and he asked ("Bell? What are you doing here?") Bell was shocked to see Josh dressed in that and he stood up and pointed at him ("J-Josh-San? W-why are you dressed like that?!") And Josh replied ("Well it's my working uniform, what? You like it?") As he made a pose and Bell replied ("Well if you're here then where's Luke? Don't tell me…") and Josh happily replied ("In the kitchen")

Bell followed Josh to the kitchen and when he saw Luke washing the dishes he gasped and had his mouth wide open and asked Luke ("Luke-San! W-Why are you wearing that?!") And Luke replied ("W-wait Bell! It's not what you think!") And they both started questioning each other until Mama Mia came in and asked ("What's going on here?!)" and Bell replied ("Oh, Josh-san was showing me hi- NO WAIT, why are they wearing those uniforms?!")

Mama Mia explained it to Bell and Bell's mind was drifting into space for a short while and Luke asked Bell to go back to his table and wait for his order,

Soon it turned dark and Luke asked Mama Mia to at least give them a day off to explore the dungeon with Bell, Mama Mia sighed and gave him permission, Luke cheered quietly and walked to his room and told Josh that Mama Mia gave them permission to go to the dungeon, both of them cheered quietly and went to sleep

They woke up early in the morning and packed their ammo but before they ventured out to the dungeon they saw Sylph with a U.S marine uniform back from the Second World War all cleaned up, Luke asked

("Hey Sylph, why do you have those?")

And she replied ("Josh-San asked me to wash and fix these green clothes!")

Sylph handed them over to Josh and Josh thanked her and went to his room to change

Luke waited for three minutes and Josh finally came down but with a look of a real historic figure of a U.S. marine!

Josh and Luke set off to the dungeon and got many good kills with their melee weapons but there were fewer monsters than usual, they ventured down a little deeper and heard familiar grunts and something else that sent chills down their spine!

They sheathed their Melee weapons and armed themselves with their main weapons; they followed the echoes until they found a small group of people and on the other hand they saw Bell fighting a Minotaur, they shouted

"BELL!" as they ran up and stopped in front of the group and aimed their weapons at it but then the same Wolf guy asked them

("Hey both of you stay ba- wait aren't you two those teens who pointed your "weapons" at me?") he chuckled a little

He was cut off by the Elf girl behind him with Lily, they noticed the blood that flowed out from her forehead

Both of them rushed to her and Luke asked the Elf

('Is she going to be okay?!) He asked

And she replied ("I already healed her wound, she should be okay.)

Luke sighed in relief and told Josh "She's gonna be okay, Thank God"

Bell kept on dodging and attacking the Minotaur countless of times, While the others watched him Josh and Luke had a strong feeling that they should join the fight

"Aim your weapon at the Minotaur" Josh commanded and Luke replied "What?" and Josh replied again "We'll shoot once it shows an opening, we can't shoot now or else we'll hit Bell" and Luke replied 'Roger that" and popped open the cap and cocked it, while Josh took out his Thompson and switched the "Safe" to "Fire"

Both of them aimed at the Minotaur while Bell strived to find a way to attack it, The Minotaur raised its sword and bought it down with mighty force and Bell blocked it with a dagger but it shattered into pieces but Bell didn't give up and he jumped and stabbed the Minotaur with his main weapon pinning it down and he twisted the dagger and took it out of its arm and hopped a few steps back, the Minotaur stood up and used its left arm to smash Bell

But Bell switched the Dagger from the right arm to the left and dashed behind it and wielded the big sword that the Minotaur used and sliced the Minotaur, the blood of the Minotaur spat on Bell's forehead but Bell kept attacking

"Hold!" Josh shouted

The Minotaur got on the ground all fours and charged at Bell and Bell counter charged, Luke nearly pulled the trigger but Josh again shouted "HOLD!"

Bell swung the sword to the Minotaur's horn and the sword shattered, The Minotaur tried to impale Bell but Bell dodged it's every move and when the Minotaur stood up Bell stabbed its abdomen and chanted "Firebolt!" and flames went inside the Minotaur's body and some of it escaped from the wounds, It tried to grab Bell but at that moment Josh shouted

"OPEN FIRE!" both of them pulled the trigger and the bullets came out and stroke the Minotaur preventing it to grab Bell

"Maintain your fire! Shoot in Burst! We can't let any stray bullets hit Bell!" Luke shouted

Bell chanted "Firebolt!" 2 more times and thus the Minotaur exploded and disappeared but the explosion gave out a little smoke and once the smoke cleared all of them saw Bell passed out on his feet,

Josh and Luke ran up to Bell and so did others and Luke asked the Elf ("what's wrong with him?")

And she replied "Mind Zero" Josh and Luke didn't understand what "Mind Zero" means but both of them knew what she was about to do

Both of them stood back and Josh took his helmet off and sighed "That was a hell of a fight" and Luke replied "Yeah It was…Well so much for keeping our guns a secret" Josh chuckled and saw the Elf finished her work on Bell and said "C'mon let's get Bell back at the Inn" Luke nodded and both of them approached Bell, Luke carried Bell on his back while Josh protected them from any incoming attacks

While on their journey back a flat chested girl asked Josh "So, what are those kind of weapons you have? I've never seen any of them before!" Josh looked at her and nodded, she went back to her sister witch has bigger umm…''Melons" and she said ("They don't speak our language?") and both of them shrugged

After a long walk they finally exit the dungeon Josh and Luke waved goodbye but Josh went closer to the flat chested girl and said "I'm sorry for back then, It's that I don't speak Japanese but here" He handed her a lighter, she didn't know what it was and Josh flicked the cap and ignited a small flame, The girl was amazed and took it from his hands and Josh asked in her language ("What is your name?) And she relied ("Wait, you can speak our language all along?!") Josh replied ("Well a little") and she sighed and replied ("Tiona, My name is Tiona, well see you later!) her sister called her and she followed their group

Josh went back to Luke and said "And that's how you talk to women" and Luke replied "You really are a stubborn bastard you know that?" Josh chuckled and Luke continued "Well, let's get back Bell's heavier than I thought" and both of them went back to the inn with relief but what awaits them in the next chapter?

(Sorry for the LATE update guys I promise I will update this story even faster!)

Next Chapter: Memories.


	5. Short Update

"( )" means in another language, "-" means an action

 **Memories**

After the two returned bell to the inn and made him rest in a room both of them went downstairs and filled two wooden cups of water and sat down nearby the exit

"So…what do we do now?" Luke asked

"I don't know… we exposed our weapons and probably wasted most of our ammo on that thing…I just really don't know what to do right now" Josh replied

both of them drank their water and went back to the kitchen to clean the cup when suddenly the party of Loki came in the tavern and ordered a whole banquet

"Oh look, it's them" Luke groaned as he went back and sat down on a chair with a depressed look

Josh didn't want to interrupt Luke so he sat down with beside him without a word escaping from his lips

Everyone ignored them but one of their co-workers came up to them and asked "Are both of you okay? it looks like both of you don't feel well"

Josh replied "No, we're good just a little tired that's all"

The Co-worker nodded and continued on with her work

"Do you think that we'll ever get to go home?" Luke asked in a depressed tone

Josh replied with a shrug and said

"I know a thing that could cheer you up" and stood up and went to change into his Maid uniform and did a pose

"Well?" he asked as Luke gave out a small smile and went back to staring at the floor

Josh took off his uniform and placed in on a stool and said "This will surely cheer you up"

he went to mama mia and whispered, She looked at Luke and nodded at josh

Josh then ran up to the center of the Inn and stood still

everyone looked at josh and stared as others were murmuring insults at him

Josh began to smirk as he started singing

"Come, each death-doing dog that dares venture his neck,

Come, follow the hero that goes to Quebec;

Jump aboard of the transports, and loose every sail,

Pay your debts at the tavern by giving leg-bail;

And ye that love fighting shall soon have enough;

Wolfe commands us, my boys, we shall give them Hot Stuff!

Luke stood up smiling as others were laughing and insulting Josh but Josh paid no care as he went up to Luke and both of them high fived each other

Some of the staff members were cringing, others laughing while Mama Mia was a bit disappointed at their behavior but kind of happy due to Josh lighting up some moods in the Inn

As Josh was about to serve the other customers Syr Came in and stopped him for a question

("What were you singing about? I've never heard of some of the words, What is Quebec? and who is this Wolfe? And what is this Language you spea-")

As she was about to ask more questions Mama Mia came in and interrupted

"That's enough Syr, Let's ask him when our work is done" She smirked as she looks at him while Josh suddenly realized he'd done something wrong… but it was worth it

After their work they had to clean up the place and whilst they were cleaning Luke whispered to Josh about singing another song but Josh refused for a split second but agreed, Josh gave him the idea of singing a song called "The Girl I left behind me"

 _"The Girl I Left Behind me"_

Josh: "'m lonesome since I crossed the hill, And o'er the moor and valley, Such grievous thoughts my heart do fill Since parting with my Sally, I seek no more the fine or gay,

For each does but remind me How swift the hours did pass away, With the girl I left behind me."

Luke: O ne'er shall I forget the night, The stars were bright above me And gently lent their silvery light When first she vowed to love me But now I'm bound to Brighton camp Kind heaven, then, pray guide me And send me safely back again, To the girl I left behind me"

The song ended as both of them bowed to each other and since no one was there and the co-workers have finished their works, they were alone so no one could judge them

they finished their works and began to go to their beds

"Hey, You think Mama Mia would let us go to the dungeon soon?" Luke asked in Boredom

"Well, You go ask her, I Don't want my ears red" Josh joked as he chuckled a little

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAACK

PS. sorry for the late update, Been busy with a lot of stuff so now I'm back and I'll be postin'!


End file.
